A Ender heart and a Corrupted heart
by RedEmRa
Summary: RedEmRa a superplayer meant to banish Herobrine, teleports to a school by accident and becomes a student soon he falls in love with Herobrine's Bloodthirsty but Emotional daughter Trice. What will be ultimate conclusion.
1. Beginning's of death and training

Trice's P.O.V

"Why is he always late to dinner" I _sighed_ as My Dad walked step by step down the stairs to greet Me.

Herobrine's P.O.V

"Good evening trice" I tried to say politely but my anger of her lying to me was too much too handle, it raged me up of her going to over-world school. She could get hurt.

Trice's P.O.V

I sensed his anger raging inside, so what, I went to over-world school, who cares, I've already got friends and enemies. I try to calm dad down by hissing "don't worry Dad i'll kill them all soon."

Herobrine's P.O.V

It makes me smile at the fact that my Daughter is going to kill some players because my terror will rule further now that notch doesn't rule Minecraftia anymore I just need to weaken him more then i'll strike back

Narrator's P.O.V

whilst the two ate their dinner on the other side RedEmRa a chosen one mean't to banish Herobrine was having trouble living by himself.

RedEmRa''s P.O.V

One day i'll banish him he will pay what he did to my brother, I have powers those not even I myself understand they must be used banish him so i'll start my own training tomorrow

The next day...

Trice's P.O.V

By Dad, Yes I know the diamond sword has to turn whilst thrusting into the players heart and not to make my attack public. I'm going to kill somebody at school who should it be... I know, that annoying kid, Felix!

RedEmRa's P.O.V

Time to start training first i'll start teleportation, control, focus, think, control, focus, think, control, focus, think ... I made it, yes, sh# i'm in a school the people will think i'm a student.

Trice's P.O.V

I see Felix, right there, i'll swoon him with my hair then i'll strangle him and slice him with the diamond sword. "Hey Felix" I shout, he follows me I'm reaching a corner, I hug him by the neck, tight, taking out my diamond sword I kiss him lean forward and he dies

RedEmRa's P.O.V

Wow, she is one hot girl, I think i'm in love " Hey girl!" I call

Trice's P.O.V

Cra% hide the body, Hot on my head I throw the body in a locker and shout back "i'm going to go in class see ya!" next target is him after Annabelle she is a pain in the neck but I going to play on his emotions first.

RedEmRa's P.O.V

i'll do one more morning of training then it's time to get my romance on.

And That is the chapter


	2. Pick-up Lines are no good

Trice woke up from an alarm as loud as a elephant so she woke up

Trice's P.O.V

"Dad the alarm's wrong it's 12 o clock at night! not 5:30 am" I shout, there is no answer, I turn around my bed and see a note it says _G__one out to hunt be back after school x Dad. sigh_ I float out of bed and go downstairs to the kitchen witch I, light the fire by my fireball and open a chest with my telepathy I'm too lazy to use my muscles in the morning so I use my powers instead, slamming a chicken on the stove I practice my sword skills and practice my powers to make them stronger. After eating the chicken with bread and potato, to exercise I go to the redstone mechanism and run on it after an hour pr two of running of the mechanism I put on my make up, fake eyes and straighten my hair. School is far from home so I teleport to school and wait outside the gates.

Meanwhile

The cold dark morning came fast as RedEmRa started his training

RedEmRa's P.O.V

Focus Red, focus! try to think about training not the girl I keep on thinking, with a loud cry I unleash a fist with a fire trailing bright as green and then with a loud kercrack fell a tree in front of me. "I think that I have learned the brisk punch" I shout with delight controlling my powerful punch I manage to knock down abandoned buildings and oak trees too. It was nearly school but I thought about doing one more move with a deep breath I took all the power within my body and casted it from my hands, it hurt a bit but I saw a purple-ish and green-ish glow from my hands. Suddenly an explosion as big as a nuke, as bright as the sun fell in front of me and as I opened my eyes from the blinding light nothing had come to harm but my body felt enchanted and powerful with no time to explain I teleported to school to see the same girl in front of my eyes

RedEmRa's P.O.V

Making my move first I say "hey" to her she soon replies "what's up" "everything above our heads" I burst out, suddenly I feel different inside and say " hello girl you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, why your so beautiful that not even roses can defeat you in beauty." Suddenly I start to quiver and shrivel up and think " why did you do that Red , go all up in her is a bad move _sigh_ I'm so stupid "

Trice P.O.V

Surprised at the way he greeted me I toy with him and say "go away you freak" he replies in awe " oh sh # i'm so sorry I just got ahead of myself" but then he does a another pick-up line and says " lady if you were to object me why no other man would be the same and I'll be the best one you've ever met."

RedEmRa's P.O.V

As I angered her she slaps me across the face that makes my vision blurred and punches me too the other side of campus staggered I start see darkness and I feel liquid in my back and its not my water bottle dazed I feel my eyes close as, I wake up in the school hospital they throw a couple of splash healing potions on me.

Nurse's P.O.V

You'll be OK but how did you start bleeding on the wall and why are you burnt.

RedEmRa's P.O.V

I knew why I was bleeding but the fire I had no idea not sure if telling the truth would be good or bad I decided to say that on the way school I ran into netherack with fire on it I tried to put It out but somebody pushed me and on the to school I fell down.

After RedEmRa got out of the hospital he saw the same girl but she death stared at him and it made him mortified.


	3. What next

Running straight past her RedEmRa starts to think what made him burn

Trice's P.O.V

Today is the day I kill Annabelle I keep on thinking to my-self. Flicking my hair to meet her I go with her to a nearby corridor with no teachers. Asking for her to exchange phone numbers, once her head is down I kick her in the face "Ow!" Annabelle screams, making sure she stays quiet I hurl a fireball at her and she incinerates to a pile of ash, now to play on that boy's school that is all I think about apart from killing him. As school finishes I see the boy so I run to him.

RedEmRa's P.O.V

As I see the girl run towards me I try to run but everywhere I go she just shows up there, curious of what she wants I stop where I am She comes up behind me I feel her touch my shoulder "Hi I think we've met but I've never introduced my-self I'm Trice, whats your name" going with my fake name I replied " The name is Felandro and I really love you" "Oh!, ummm" she replied

Trice's P.O.V

For maxium playing with Felandro's emotions I ask him on a date, "Yes" he replies delightfully I walk with him to the park in the nature area. After a long conversation I try to be naughty and ask to rent a room Felandro trys to resist but I scrape my fingure across his neck and he agrees. In the room I ask him to help me get some sweat off my back

RedEmRa's P.O.V

Nervous I say yes as she takes off her hoodie I start to become nervous and soon after she takes off a blue vest I feel tensity rising up inside me, very soon as I look at her clothes pile one more item gets added a dark turquoise bra. "Holy f *k" I think to my self. Scared as never before I wipe off every single gland of sweat, I feel her body soft and tender but as cold as snow, with too much to handle in my brain I sprint out of the room to the door but she gets up laughing and putting on her bra and vest. Before I even reach the handle she is right next to me, smiling a very cruel smile she seems to teleport behind me

Trice's P.O.V

He turns around and I punch him in the face that sends him flying across the room, he dosen't see me so I throw a fire ball at him.

RedEmRa's P.O.V

Waking-up just in time to doge the fire ball I use my brisk punch right at her face.

Trice's P.O.V

Catching the fist in my palm I twist it and Felandro shouts in pain doing a double kick to the face he ducks and counters with Kick as fast as lighting It hits me right in the liver.

RedEmRa's P.O.V

Sprinting outside I hear her laughing as she takes off her eyes to reveal the evil of witch I saw. Could it be true Herorine had a daughter teleporting to a distant forest she follows me...


End file.
